


a frosted breath to tie us together

by hadesdancehall (jeien)



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Post-Canon, fluff? fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/hadesdancehall
Summary: The little golden girl tells him of a curious thing: of winter made man, who treads the realm of twilight and their own. She tells him that they are more alike than he would think.He tells her, “Well, if I ever meet him, we shall see.”





	a frosted breath to tie us together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kizunagatari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizunagatari/gifts).



> written for my wonderful darling!! it's been so long since i wrote darkwinter aha. not too long but i hope you all still enjoy it.

The little golden girl tells him of a curious thing: of winter made man, who treads the realm of twilight and their own. One of Frau Holle’s acquaintances donning the marks of the sun and moon on each cheek, while his smile is as brilliant and transient as a freshly formed snowflake. A collector of stories who hardly removes himself from his solitary palace. The little golden girl has met this spirit only once during her tenure as the lady’s bed-shaker, but he seems to have made a very lasting impression.

“Very charming and very polite,” she says as she takes off the black and crimson mask. She returns it to him, vengeance fulfilled and transaction complete. “He reminds me of you, sir.”

He hums thoughtfully, holding the mask in his hand before it disintegrates into specks of shadow that are carried away by the evening wind. “That last portion almost negates all the praise you’ve given him, if such is the case.”

She huffs out a laugh, a tinkling bell as always. “Not at all—it’s the truth. You two are much more alike than you think.”

“Well, if I ever meet him, we shall see.”

“If you do,” the little golden girl begins carefully, for she doesn’t wish to request too much from the generous benefactor who had already given her a second chance, “might I humbly ask that you keep him company? Even when he was with me and the madam, his eyes always looked distant. Like he was lonely.”

It’s a trivial thing to ask for: so insignificant that had it been at the peak of his profession, he would have not have deigned to acknowledge it. However, there is no sentient doll to snap at her childish appeals, no ego to direct him towards grander revenges. If he were to completely admit it, he’s grown fond of the little golden girl—though she has long since stopped being quite so little—and she has done him several favors throughout the years.

“If I ever meet him,” he reiterates, “we shall see. I do expect something in return as, inherently, I can offer nothing for free.”

Several years had passed since he had been broken out of the shackles of leading wronged spirits to justice. Yet, despite everything that has happened, he still roots himself to the well that had swallowed him and his former humanity, stays put because no one else might do what he’s been doing for decades. In that perspective, perhaps he and this winter spirit truly are alike: they both have roles they must fulfill that keep them in isolation and, while unrecognized and unrewarded, things might very well unravel at the seams without them.

On the first snowfall of the season, he holds out a hand to catch a straying flake.

Instead, a pair of hands curl around his own and pull him closer to a pair of waiting lips, soft and warm.

“My payment,” a voice says—and in front of him is a man donning the marks of the sun and moon on each cheek, with a smile as gentle as the dawn, “for your companionship, good sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeienb/)!


End file.
